


Абе просыпается

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Snow Man (band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Абе просыпается, чтобы обнаружить, что каждый новый приходящий день неузнаваемо меняет их отношения с Фуказавой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Абе просыпается

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [JE-Shiritori](http://shiritori.diary.ru/) по заявке:  
> "По пути А-кун встречает Б-куна, своего парня, но тот шарахается от А-куна, словно видит его в первый раз. Теория параллельных вселенных, которые незначительно отличаются друг от друга. А-кун как-то попал в такую вселенную, где его жизнь абсолютно такая же, за исключением присутствия в его жизни Б-куна. А-кун решает заново попытаться снова завоевать Б-куна, построить отношения с ним, учитывая ошибки их "прошлых" отношений. Хочется счастливый или потенциально счастливый конец для этой пары"

Абе просыпается, и через щелку между плотными полотнищами штор пробивается полоска света. Через несколько секунд начинает звенеть будильник, и Абе тянется к телефону, чтобы прекратить назойливый звук. «Четверг», - написано на дисплее стандартным квадратным шрифтом. Он откидывается назад на подушки и, закрыв глаза, досчитывает до десяти, набираясь мужества подняться с кровати. Встает резко, и одеяло тяжелым мягким весом сползает на пол, Абе мельком ловит свое отражение в стеклянной дверце книжного шкафа - лохматое и костлявое, с большими блестящими глазами – такое же, как было вчера и, наверное, такое же, каким будет завтра.  
На кухне мама разбивает сырое яйцо на рис, и белок течет прозрачно-желтым месивом, пока она не начинает взбивать все знакомыми темными палочками. Абе замирает на секунду, наслаждаясь привычно-утренней картиной. Брат, бледный и встрепанный, ковыряется вилкой в омурайсу.  
\- Ты обещал мне дать свой компьютер, помнишь? – спрашивает он.  
\- Нет, - искренне отвечает Абе, садясь за стол. – Не помню, но ты бери, только отнеси вечером в мою комнату.  
Брат кивает, не поднимая сонной головы. Мама подливает им обоим горячий чай и садится рядом, подпирая рукой аккуратную голову. Узор на ее фартуке, мелкие голубые цветочки, такой же знакомый, как и крошечный отбитый уголок у чашки.  
\- Я пойду, - говорит Абе уже в прихожей, натягивая кеды и перекинув через плечо рюкзак.  
\- Позвони, когда соберешься домой, - отзывается мама, вытирая руки полотенцем.  
Электричка приходит вовремя, и Абе кажется, что некоторые из пассажиров садятся на нее вместе с ним каждое утро, что их вместе стискивает волной саларименов и школьников, боящихся опоздать. Многотысячный плейлист сегодня подбрасывает ему забытые и неизвестные песни, но они здорово дополняют его безмятежное ровное настроение.  
Возле университета людно и шумно, кто-то машет Абе рукой, кто-то кивает, и он едва успевает отвечать на приветствия, выискивая в толпе знакомую кожаную куртку и крашеный затылок. Когда наконец силуэт Фуказавы становится различим среди множества чужих, Абе набирает в легкие воздуха и кричит, приложив ко рту ладонь:  
\- Фукка! – Фуказава крутит головой на тонкой шее в поисках источника звука, и у Абе что-то волнительно сжимается внутри, и неистово колотится сердце. – Фукка! – кричит он и машет рукой.  
Его замечают, но брови Фуказавы удивленно ползут вверх, а на лице появляется вопросительное вежливое выражение. Абе пробивается к нему сквозь толпу, улыбаясь и придумывая простые и правильные слова, между ними все еще ново и зыбко, не достаточно постоянно, но уже замечательно и потрясающе. Абе чувствует, как слегка краснеют кончики ушей.  
\- Фукка, - просто говорит он, подойдя почти вплотную. – Привет.  
\- Привет, - отвечает Фуказава. – Мы знакомы?  
Несколько долгих секунд требуется Абе, чтобы осознать и засмеяться – чувство юмора у Фуказавы странное, хотя безопасное и незлое. Он смеется, и на загорелой шее остро выступает кадык, Фуказава смеется вместе с ним, но когда они одновременно замолкают, произносит:  
\- Нет, правда. Я не помню тебя.  
Абе хватается за ремешок рюкзака, как за спасательный круг, способный удержать его на плаву, потому что все вокруг мгновенно рушится и уничтожается, земля идет трещинами, а реки выходят из берегов. Абе кажется, что он наглотался воды, потому что он лишь только беспомощно хватает ртом воздух, не в силах произнести не слова.  
\- А откуда ты знаешь мое прозвище? – продолжает Фуказава. – Хочешь мне что-то сказать? Что-то передать? – пытается угадать он.  
Рука тянется к телефону, и Абе, пытаясь унять судорожно роящиеся в голове мысли, пролистывает сотни фотографий. Белые квадраты конспектных листов и цветные пятна сохраненных картинок, но среди запечатленных на телефон фото нет ни единого изображения Фуказавы. Ни с рождественской вечеринки, ни с походов в караоке. Нет и смазанной засвеченной фотографии, которую они вместе сделали два дня назад и при мысли о которой Абе хочется до боли улыбаться.  
\- Извини, - наконец говорит Абе, нелепо поднимая руки, - что побеспокоил тебя.  
Фуказава пожимает плечами и доброжелательно, как и всегда с незнакомыми людьми, отвечает:  
\- Нестрашно, бывает. Хорошего дня, парень, - хлопает Абе по плечу ничего не значащим жестом и растворяется среди незнакомых людей, становясь таким же чужим.  
Абе обессилено опускается на тротуар и подтягивает к себе острые колени, хочется лечь и зажмуриться, а открыв глаза, обнаружить, что все стало по-прежнему. Среди контактов нет номера Фуказавы, а его аккаунт в инстаграме оказывается закрыт для Абе.  
Словно какой-то шальной вирус, вроде компьютерного, подчистил в жизни Абе существование Фуказавы Тацуи, зачем-то оставив воспоминания, не позволяющие им проходить мимо друг друга незнакомцами. Вернее, не позволяющие Абе.  
На паре он подсаживается к старосте. Она совершенно прежняя, в прямоугольных очках и белом свитере, обстоятельная и серьезная.  
\- Слушай, - Абе пытается заставить дрожащий голос звучать небрежно. – Ты ведь знаешь Фуказаву?  
\- Фуказаву с журналистики? – переспрашивает она, глядя на него через стекла очков. – Да, мы учились в одной старшей школе, а зачем он тебе понадобился?  
\- Хочу узнать, когда у него день рождения. Он понравился моей подруге, она хочет с ним познакомиться.  
Староста в чем-то не уверена, у нее отличная интуиция. В конце концов, именно она заметила тогда (когда? Было ли это вообще?) восторженный и искрящийся желанием сблизиться взгляд Абе в сторону Фуказавы, даже слегка подтолкнула его, не пожелав, правда, при этом удачи.  
\- Пятого мая, - все-таки отвечает она после секундной заминки. – В день детей, смешнее не придумаешь.  
Все складывается и совпадает, образуя единую целостную картину, и только Абе выбивается из нее лишней, неправильной деталью паззла.  
\- Почему? – отчаянно спрашивает он. – Почему это так смешно?  
\- О, - староста закатывает глаза. – Когда он был на втором году обучения…  
Слушать ее невыносимо, потому что это одна из множеств историй, о которых он узнал от самого Фуказавы. В версии старосты много неточностей, и не поправлять ее очень трудно, но еще труднее не вспоминать, как слышал об этом – действительно нелепом и смешном – случае в первый раз.  
Кажется, Абе впервые так рад видеть преподавателя, потому что при его появлении староста замолкает и преданно хватается за шариковую ручку.  
Номер и почту Фуказавы он помнит наизусть, но позвонить у него не хватит мужества, а отправлять мэйл все равно, что поставить внизу свою подпись. Абе решает воспользоваться мессенджером, надеясь, что длинная последовательность цифр в строчке «отправитель» не натолкнет Фуказаву ни на какие мысли.  
Сообщение получается длинным и не очень складным, Абе страшно сказать слишком много и показаться ненормальным, не хочется сойти за сталкера, но слова цепляются друг за друга, превращаясь в полотно текста.  
Ответ приходит спустя много часов, и в нем всего два слова: «кто это?»  
Абе закусывает угол подушки, чувствуя на языке неприятный горьковатый привкус кондиционера для белья, а экран телефона показывает, что уже наступила пятница.

 

Абе просыпается еще затемно, задолго до будильника, и события прошедшего дня тут же накрывают его с головой. Сон уходит так быстро, словно Абе окатили холодной водой. Он берет телефон, надеясь, что все случившееся было дурным сном и следствием его излишней эмоциональной восприимчивости.  
Сердце совершает дикий кульбит, когда номер Фуказавы оказывается на месте. «Вчерашнего» длинного сумбурного сообщения нет и в помине, и он пролистывает историю за последние недели. В том, что все это от Фуказавы, не приходится сомневаться – манера письма, непрерывно движущиеся эмодзи, фотографии и коротенькие, криво снятые видео. Но с каждым прочитанным сообщением все яснее оформляется простая мысль – в этот раз между ними ничего нет, только дружеское пиво и дурацкие селфи в университетской библиотеке.  
Последнее сообщение от Фуказавы отправлено шесть часов назад: «пойдем в gbs в пт???»  
Абе знает, что gbs – Gibson – это местный клуб, относительно тихий, но все же клуб, они были там пару раз, однажды даже вместе, но теперь Абе уже не уверен, что такое случалось в этой реальности, потому что матрица съезжает каждый раз, внося незаметные изменения, которые перекраивают всю его жизнь. Он отвечает лаконичным «ок» и садится на кровати по-турецки, сна ни в одном глазу, и в течение оставшегося до будильника часа Абе читает учебник по философии, но не запоминает ни слова.  
Внутри пусто и одиноко от того, что желаемое так близко, но его не коснуться даже кончиками пальцев.  
\- Она тебе не понравилась, - говорит за завтраком брат. – Но я приведу ее снова, потому что это моя девушка.  
Во «вчера» девушки не было, и Абе задумывается, какой выбор брата он мог бы не одобрить. Высокомерная или легкомысленная?  
\- Может, я еще передумаю, - такой ответ кажется ему самым безопасным.  
На маме все тот же фартук с голубыми цветочками, и она словно островок постоянства в меняющихся кадрах наступающего дня.  
\- Буду поздно, - говорит он, одеваясь. – Посидим с Фуккой где-нибудь вечером, не жди меня.  
Мамин взгляд становится ласковым и сочувствующим, и Абе отводит глаза, пытаясь отогнать навязчивую мысль, что она знает немного больше.  
\- Передавай ему привет, - благожелательно прощается она, убирая с лица Абе назойливую кучерявую прядь.  
Фуказава такой же, снова кожаная куртка и рыжеватые волосы, по-приятельски стискивает Абе в объятьях и говорит без умолку, строит планы на вечер. Абе почти плохо, улыбка получается вымученная и грустная, Фуказава теряется и рассеянно кладет руку ему на плечо, прикосновение жжет невозможностью получить больше.  
\- Какой-то ты мрачный, - осторожно замечает Фуказава. – Не хочешь никуда идти?  
\- Хочу, очень хочу, - заверяет его Абе, часто мотая головой.  
\- Отлично! – ладонь Фуказавы скользит по позвоночнику вниз, заставляя Абе вздрогнуть всем телом. – Тебе хорошо бы развеяться.  
Староста неодобрительно качает головой, заметив, как радостное возбуждение Абе то и дело сменяется приступами хмурого затишья.  
В клубе душно и много цветного света, Абе щурится, и на лбу у него выступает испарина. Стоящий перед ним коктейль совершенно дикого цвета, и из него торчит бумажный зонтик. На вкус он напоминает лимонный сок, смешанный с водкой, и кислое послевкусие позволяет не запьянеть. Фуказава пьет что-то сине-зеленое и смеется еще больше обычного, иногда его руки оказываются совсем близко, и от этого что-то внутри сжимается.  
Музыка отдается в грудной клетке ритмичным гулким битом, ползет комком в горле все выше и добирается до головы, вызывая пульсирующую боль. Абе утопает в красном кожаном кресле, он отчаянно цепляется за осколки мыслей, но Фуказава занимает слишком много места, слишком много пространства. Его голос проникает в мозг и спускается ниже, к скорчившемуся в комок сердцу, и Абе невыносимо хочется глотнуть свежего воздуха и избавиться от резкого алкогольного привкуса на языке.  
\- Я пойду подышу, - шепчет Абе Фуказаве на ухо, стараясь не думать о том, чтобы случайно коснуться языком мочки уха и провести вниз.  
Он толкает плечом неприметную дверь и оказывается на пожарной лестнице, та металлически скрипит от его шагов. Абе садится на нижнюю ступеньку, подтянув к себе колени и обхватив голову руками, перед глазами плывет, но холодный вечер немного заостряет растекшиеся ощущения и мысли.  
Небо совсем темнеет, и Абе ждет, что зажжется хотя бы одна тусклая звезда, но сверху лишь сплошная беспросветная черно-синяя пелена. Металлическая ступенька остывает, но вставать не хочется, потому что впервые за много часов ему спокойно и хорошо.  
Когда он слышит тихий скрип позади, оказывается, что он задремал, прислонившись к грязной стене. Из приоткрытой двери сначала слышится музыка, а затем показывается Фуказава с мокрыми от пота волосами, прилипшими к высокому лбу. Он не спускается вниз, опирается на парапет, и несколько секунд они молча смотрят друг на друга.  
\- Там и вправду ужасно душно, - наконец говорит Фуказава. – А ты еще не замерз тут?  
Абе поднимает голову вверх, их разделяет десяток ступенек или же метра два с половиной высоты. Немного, но близорукость смазывает черты лица, и Фуказава не разбивается для него на кусочки, а стоит наверху весь, целиком, с белым флагом свободной легкой футболки.  
\- Скажи, - Абе уверен, что назавтра этого разговора не будет, что снова что-то вмешается между ними. – Тебе бы не хватало меня, если бы вдруг я стерся? Исчез?  
По рукам ползут мурашки, и, наверное, это не от прохлады.  
\- Мне было бы хуже, - Фуказава опасно перегибается через парапет и смотрит куда-то совсем в другую сторону. – Если бы ты прошел мимо меня, словно чужой. Если бы вдруг не узнал меня в коридоре.  
На секунду кажется, что сейчас Фуказава упадет, на секунду Абе кажется, что он сам падает. Фуказава отходит и встает на край верхней ступени спиной, Абе поднимается, и это похоже на игру в доверие, только Абе не стал бы его ловить, лучше упал бы вместе.  
\- Абе-чан, - зовет его Фуказава, и от этого обращения все переворачивается внутри, и воздуху становится тесно в легких. – Абе-чан, ты не бросай меня никогда. Обещаешь?  
От безвыходной дружественности этих слов хочется выть, но Абе сглатывает и уверено произносит:  
\- Обещаю.  
На всякий случай он вытягивает вперед худощавые, с острыми локтями руки, вдруг их игра еще не закончилась. 

 

Абе просыпается поздно, потому что суббота, и будильник миролюбиво молчит, позволяя ему подольше не вспоминать о последних днях. Он тянется, но мышцы отдаются странной тянущей болью. Может, во вчерашней реальности он ходил в спортивный зал? Он садится на кровати, и видит свое лицо в стеклянной двери – оно совершенно точно не такое же, как «вчера», потому что на левой скуле расползается лиловый синяк.  
Мама ничего не спрашивает, а только тихо просит не ссориться с братом. Тот сидит за столом, глаза у него красные и опухшие.  
\- Она оказалась такая… - он замолкает, подбирая слова. – Стерва. Ты был прав. Не произносите больше ее имя в этом доме.  
«Я же тебе говорил», - хочет сказать Абе, но вовремя останавливается, потому что ни разу не видел неназываемую девушку в глаза, к тому же брату сейчас нужно сочувствие, а не пустые упреки.  
Ему самому нужно выяснить происхождение синяка, потому что ни сообщения, ни фотографии не дают ему подсказок. Номер Фуказавы снова на месте, и это вселяет небольшую хрупкую надежду. Абе подумывает съездить к нему, но пока пьет третью чашку горького чая и думает – думать у него всегда получалось лучше всего.  
Телефон издает сиплый звук, и на дисплее включается подсветка, сообщение от Фуказавы. Абе заставляет себя допить и действовать не торопясь.  
«прости за вчера. сильно болит?? у меня вот сильно».  
Абе задумывается, что бы это могло значить и старается сочинить нейтральную, правильную реакцию.  
«Не очень сильно, хотя синяк приличный. Давай встретимся?» - отправляет он.  
Ответ приходит тут же, это значит, что его ждут, не выпуская телефон из рук.  
«приезжай ко мне как сможешь! жду».  
На джинсах ломается молния, куда-то пропадают рюкзак и кеды – Абе удается переполошить всех своими сборами, он волнуется, как перед экзаменом, даже немного больше. Все летит из рук, и мама облегченно вздыхает, когда за ним закрывается дверь.  
В электричке Абе то и дело дергается и роняет рюкзак, один раз чуть не выпускает из пальцев телефон и едва не выходит на неправильной станции. Пять минут пешком до дома Фуказавы кажутся ему вечностью. Прежде чем нажать на кнопку звонка, он вспоминает таблицу умножения на семнадцать, чтобы выровнять дыхание и успокоиться.  
Фуказава распахивает дверь, у него заплыла губа и пластырь на переносице, подсознание подсказывает Абе, что это его работа, и этим, пожалуй, можно даже гордиться – Фуказава не в пример ловчее и крепче нескладного Абе, который не в силах совладать со своими длинными худыми конечностями.  
\- Отлично выглядит, - Фуказава кивает на начинающий приобретать зеленый оттенок синяк у Абе на лице. – Еще раз извини, я был не в себе.  
Как аккуратнее спросить про «не в себе», Абе не знает, поэтому просто кивает.  
\- И ты меня тоже. Надеюсь, губа не очень саднит?  
\- Ерунда, - отмахивается Фуказава. – Заживет за два дня. А ты заходи.  
Квартира Фуказавы точно такая же, какой Абе запомнил ее в прошлые разы, даже на диван брошены те же мелкие лиловые подушки, а на столе стоит знакомая чашка с недопитым кофе, от нее на светлой деревянной поверхности останется коричневый круг.  
\- Я такой урод, - говорит вдруг Фуказава. Он сидит на краешке стула и рассматривает свои длинные узкие ступни. – Не должен был бить тебя в ответ, но так разгорячился. Мне жаль, честно.  
Абе переводит для себя эти слова – значит, он ударил первый. Интересно, за дело ли?  
\- Ты мне столько хорошего сказал, что я растерялся, даже ноги ослабли, - продолжает Фуказава, сверля взглядом пол, вид у него несчастный и виноватый. – Все равно, что в любви признался, а у меня самого глаза ну точно на затылке. Правильно, что ты меня ударил, я заслужил.  
На осознание уходит несколько долгих секунд. Он признался и ударил? Вернее, технически, не совсем он, но наверняка мысли того Абе Рёхея неотличимы от его собственных. Ударил, потому что Фуказава ничего не замечал и, наверное, сперва даже не поверил; даже отдаленно похоже на ту, самую первую и настоящую версию признания, только тогда обошлось без крови. Абе старается оставаться невозмутимым, но получается плохо, потому что границы ситуации расплываются, и нужно дослушать до конца.  
\- Все равно мне не стоило… - аккуратно замечает Абе.  
\- Нет, я не договорил! – в голосе Фуказавы слышится неожиданная решимость. – Я вчера ничего не ответил, слишком быстро завелся, но потом я остыл и подумал, – он все-таки поднимает взгляд. – Абе-чан, ничего лучше тебя в моей жизни не случалось, это точно, и пожалуйста, оставайся навсегда. Это сойдет за ответ? Потому что я не знаю, как иначе.  
Абе краснеет, начиная с шеи, но этого не очень видно под смуглой кожей, он облизывает и кусает губы, сцепляет ладони – не может молчать и сидеть на месте, потому что его переполняет жидкое бурлящее ликование, грозящее выплеснуться наружу и заполнить собой весь город, так его много. Он беззвучно смеется, откидываясь на стуле, и Фуказава испуганно кладет ладони ему на трясущиеся подрагивающие плечи.  
\- Абе-чан? – осторожно спрашивает он.  
Один и тот же человек дважды сказал ему самые правильные слова, и Абе не в силах говорить, поэтому просто обвивает шею Фуказавы руками, горячо дышит ему в шею до тех пор, пока чужие руки не опускаются ниже, не обнимают его за талию.  
Они поднимаются, не расцепляясь, и со стороны это выглядит странно и нелепо. Они стоят посреди крохотной кухни, Абе пытается умножить в уме тринадцать на девятнадцать, а Фуказава кладет ему голову на плечо. Двести сорок семь не получается, и Абе снова становится смешно, но на этот раз они смеются вместе, и им приходится расцепить руки, чтобы не упасть.  
Абе запрыгивает Фуказаве на спину и скрещивает ноги. Они носятся по квартире, роняя какие-то не имеющие никакого значения вещи, и Абе зарывается носом в крашеную макушку Фуказавы, от него пахнет шампунем.  
Когда они падают на кровать, Фуказава оказывается сверху. Наступает оглушительная звенящая тишина, и они оба тяжело дышат.  
\- Это – да?  
\- Это – да, - отвечает Абе. – Сто раз да, миллион раз да, да для каждой из параллельных вселенных.  
\- Даже не буду притворяться, что понимаю, что происходит у тебя в голове, - улыбается Фуказава и наконец наклоняется к нему.  
Они целуются долго, Абе боится оторваться хоть на мгновение, он позволяет себе окунуться с головой, не думать, полностью отдаться интуиции и ощущениям.  
Он расстегивает на Фуказаве рубашку, и кажется, что пуговиц слишком много, приподнимается, чтобы дать снять с себя мешковатый свитер, кожи между ними становится все больше, и от этого горячая волна в теле становится все сильнее и неудержимей. Джинсы соскальзывают легко и, кажется, оказываются где-то на полу. Абе оттягивает резинку боксеров Фуказавы и тянет их низ, чужой вставший член головкой касается обнаженного смуглого живота, – у него чуть больше, перевит венами, хочется дотронуться - и возбуждение становится почти невыносимым. Абе хочется скользнуть рукой и дотронуться до собственного члена, но Фуказава останавливает его, схватив за запястье.  
\- Можно?  
Абе кивает, согласный на все.  
Фуказава высвобождает его член, чуть надавливает на головку и проводит вниз, ладонь у него сильная и шершавая, и Абе сжимает покрывало, хватая ртом воздух. Фуказава дрочит ему быстро и сильно, второй рукой он опирается о кровать, а с кончика его члена сочится смазка. Абе жарко и хорошо, и когда кажется, что лучше быть уже не может и что сейчас все закончится, взорвавшись пестрыми пятнами света в глазах, Фуказава прекращает. Отстраняется и убирает руку, садясь на колени. Абе приподнимается на локтях и ловит на себе вопросительный взгляд Фуказавы.  
\- Ты не хочешь? Если нет, то ты скажи.  
Абе не сразу понимает, в чем дело. Но слова складываются и обретают смысл, он вспоминает, что это, по-своему, первый раз, хотя совсем не первый, если вернуться туда, где все пошло не так.  
\- Не боюсь, - улыбается он.  
Сейчас ему не объяснить Фуказаве, почему ни один из них не должен бояться, поэтому он откидывается назад и спокойно разводит колени. Лубрикант холодный и Абе инстинктивно сжимается, но движения чужих рук успокаивают. Фуказава волнуется и не сводит с него обеспокоенного взгляда. Первый палец входит почти легко, от второго Абе выгибает спину – немного больно, но он кивает, и Фуказава чуть разводит пальцы, растягивая его.  
Расслабиться удается почти сразу, когда Фуказава входит по-настоящему, непривыкшему телу странно и даже болезненно, но удовольствие достигает его. Фуказава подхватывает его под колено и наклоняется ниже, чтобы поцеловать. Абе еле слышно стонет, когда меняется угол, и скрещивает длинные ноги за спиной Фуказавы. Рваный темп не позволяет им целоваться, только изредка соприкасаться губами, но большей близости себе уже нельзя представить.  
Фуказава изливается ему на живот, Абе чувствует густые капли на коже и открывает глаза. Фуказава тянется к нему, проводит языком по груди, обводит соски, и наконец берет в рот, влажные губы смыкаются на члене, нескольких движений Абе хватает, чтобы кончить. Он зажимает рот ладонью, но стон все равно вырывается наружу, громкий и стыдный.  
Фуказава падает рядом на кровать тяжелым теплым весом и утыкается куда-то в шею. Пахнет потом и спермой, но на то, чтобы подняться, уже нет сил.  
\- Лежи, - говорит ему Фуказава хриплым шепотом.  
Абе покорно не двигается, чувствуя наливающуюся усталость в каждой клеточке тела.

 

Абе просыпается, и на календаре по-прежнему суббота, но небо уже темнеет. Спиной он ощущает чье-то мерное дыхание рядом, сквозь еще не отступивший сон он чувствует, как его прижимают чуть крепче, чувствует чьи-то руки. Абе машинально проводит рукой по лицу - на скуле нет ни следа от синяка. Он снова позволяет себе заснуть, впервые за эти дни не думая о завтрашнем дне.


End file.
